1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to folding chairs, and more specifically for folding chairs designed for convenient transportation for leisure or other activities.
2. Description of Related Art
Concert goers, festival attenders and others engaging in leisure activities frequently desire seating in settings remote from localities where traditional furniture is available. Though often simply sitting on the ground or sidewalk on blankets or pillows, some bring along chairs for added comfort. Often, such chairs are foldable and adapted for just such use, but just as often, they are still bulky or inconvenient to carry.
A common example is a chair, stool or lounger constructed from three-quarter inch aluminum tubing supporting laced straps or a solid webbed seat. Such chairs usually collapse in one dimension only, either longitudinally or laterally, but usually not both directions, causing them to remain bulky and inconvenient to carry.
Many folding chairs are available which collapse in to more or less compact bundles, but they often are heavy and not really adapted for carrying substantial distances. For example, Boucher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,410, provides what has become known as the "butterfly" chair comprising interconnected steel rods forming feet and seat corners at their apices, the seat corners fitting into pockets of a webbed seat. Because these chairs usually are made of steel for strength, they have substantial weight and are found more often on patios than at outings. Numerous other examples provide varying degrees of compactness and portability, but they usually lack either stability, comfort or strength. A need therefore continues to exist for a compact folding chair which is lightweight, inexpensive and convenient to carry.